


The Sides have a quite morning

by Insomniac_Writer



Series: Intrulogical Library AU [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multilingual Character, Multilingual Remus Sanders, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Writer/pseuds/Insomniac_Writer
Summary: A quite morning among the sides
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Intrulogical Library AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113776
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	The Sides have a quite morning

Remus woke up in the living tired, in need of coffee, and confused. He untangled himself from Logan’s arms and sat up. The blanket fort was still completely intact despite housing six people for the night. Remus looked down at his starlight and smiled. Logan snuggled closer to Remus subconsciously. A smile slid over Remus’ face as he brushed the hair out of his boyfriend's face. He moved to crawl out of the fort when Logan started to awaken. Sitting up Logan looked around. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he put his glasses back on.

“Morning min geni  **(my genius, Norwegien)** ,” Remus whispered.

“Morning Cephy,” Logan said.

“Want to help me start breakfast?” he asked.

“You make coffee I’ll start on eggs,” Logan responded.

“Sounds like a plan,” Remus said and headed towards the kitchen.

“You have an appointment with Emile today right?” Logan asked.

“At eleven.”

“I hope it goes well,” Logan said and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Same here,” Remus said, doing the same for Logan.

“Got any new psych facts,” Logan asked as he got out the eggs.

“It takes a person four minutes to fall in love so you can’t fall in love at first sight but you can fall in love in a moment,” Remus said.

“What were my four minutes?” Logan asked.

“The first time you agreed to do an experiment with me,” Remus answered without hesitation.

“I remember that. You looked so happy,” Logan said.

“I was. You were the first person to ever do an experiment with me. You only got better and I kept falling even more in love,” Remus said.

“Sap,” Logan said.

“Only for you mon étoile  **(my star, French)** ,” Remus purred.

“You like space themed nicknames for me don’t you?”

“They suit you,” Remus said.

“I like them,” Logan said.

“I’m glad,” Remus said hugging him around the waist.

“Set the table for me?” Logan asked.

“Sure thing Mijn Sterren  **(my star, Dutch)** ,” Remus said, pressing a kiss to Logan’s cheek.

“Thank you my Duke,” Logan said.

They descended into a comfortable silence as Remus snapped and music spilled through the kitchen. A sluggish Virgil stumbled into the kitchen breaking the silence with a greeting. Roman followed behind him whining for him to come back to sleep. Remus handed Virgil his coffee and Roman his tea.

“You’re calm today,” Roman stated.

“I have yet to kick start my brain. Give me twenty minutes,” Remus said while looking for a Monster.

“Shouldn’t you go get dressed since you have therapy after this?” Virgil asked.

“He’s right, go get dressed Remus,” Logan said.

“Fine,” Remus grumbled and went to change.

Roman turned to Logan and asked, “How are things going between you two?”

“Amazing. Thank you for pushing me to confess to him,” Logan said.

“I’m just glad you two are happy. You both deserve the joy this brings you,” Roman said.

“That is so sweet Roman,” Patton said walking into the kitchen.

“Morning Pat,” Virgil greeted.

“Morning Virgie,” Patton said.

“Is Janus still asleep?” Logan asked.

“Yeah. He can sleep for ages,” Patton said.

“I’ll have Remus wake him up once he gets back,” Logan said.

“What are you making?” Virgil asked.

“Pancakes, bacon, and eggs,” Logan said.

“How long till food should be ready,” Roman asked.

“Another six minutes,” Logan said.

Remus reentered the room now wearing a pair of jeans and one of Logan’s hoodies with a pair of chucks. Logan smiled at him before having him go to wake up Janus which got a nod and Remus left the kitchen once more. He came back three minutes later with a now awake Janus.

“Mornin,” Janus grumbled.

“Morning love,” Patton said.

Janus took the chair next to Patton and slid it over so that he could rest his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

“Foods done,” Logan said.

“Sweet,” Remus said, sitting down ready to eat.

As everyone began to eat Remus rambled about anything and everything while Logan listened with a fond smile. Virgil put in an earbud while Patton played with a half asleep Janus’ hair.

“Hey Remus,” Roman said.

“Yeah?”

“What do you plan on talking to Emile about today,” Roman asked.

“Don’t know yet. Whatever comes up,” Remus said with a shrug.

“I hope it goes well,” Patton said.

“So do I pila corta  **(short stack, Italian)** ,” Remus said.

“Do I even want to know what you just called my boyfriend?” Janus asked.

“It wasn’t inappropriate,” Remus said.

“Is that the only clue we get?” Virgil asked.

“Sì  **(yes, Italian)** ,” Remus said with a grin.

“Emile should get here in fifteen minutes,” Logan said.

“Can we have cuddles till then?” Remus requested.

“I suppose,” Logan said and set his empty plate in the sink.

“Nice,” Remus said and sat down.

Remus trailed behind Logan and curled up with him in the pillow fort that had yet to be destroyed. Logan sat there playing with Remus hair. Remus smiled happily in Logan’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I just wanted to write some fluff between the sides. Next Monday you will be getting another one of Remus therapy sessions. Stay safe. Love you guys.  
> ~Rem🥀


End file.
